With the rise in terrorism there has been a rise in the need for security and protection devices to defend buildings and facilities from attack by assault vehicles such as cars and trucks loaded with explosives. The presently available devices suffer from one or more disadvantages including being generally complex and expensive, and requiring substantial ground preparation, earth moving, utility relocation and construction effort. One of the most popular approaches presently is the use of simple bollards which include steel pipes filled with concrete and embedded into the ground to a depth of 48 inches. These bollards are spaced approximately 40-48 inches on center above the periphery of the facility to be protected. The installation of bollards requires the excavation and disposal of earth by backhoe, or by drilling, approximately 36″ diameter holes by 60″ deep. The process requires costly underground utility relocation (most utilities are located 36″ to 48″ below grade). This is a time consuming and costly process in an urban setting. Further, in and around many government buildings there exist underground tunnels for heat, water, sewerage utilities and personal egress which are located within 36″ of the top surface. Thus not allowing the installation of bollards in that area. Jersey barriers are also temporarily used to bar entry of unwanted vehicles. Conventional barriers such as those that are selectively extendable and retractable e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,424; 4,705,426 are not sufficient to meet present government specifications such as SD-STD-02.01, Revision A, March 2003. Whether these simpler approaches are used or more complex approaches are used the flexibility of design is severely limited: architectural and aesthetic qualities are generally sacrificed for security.